Trapped In The Closet
by K and Jazz
Summary: "Damnit Sakura, stop grinding on me." She rolled her eyes and tried her best to give him a sideways glance. "Sasuke, we're in a closet, grinding is gonna happen."


**Author:** K

**Rating:** MA

**Disclaimer: ** I own only my story.

* * *

><p>"So… what do you guys think?" he asked while gesturing to his room with a toothy grin.<p>

The two sat on his bed and looked around and shrugged. "It looks like your old room." She stated while looking at the things he already had out.

"It really does. Nothing has changed." He mumbled while folding his arms.

Naruto glared at the two of them while spinning in his computer chair. "I know it does, but it's bigger and I have my own bathroom in my room, etcetera. I know I have the same shit on my walls and everything, but I'm not doing a whole makeover to this place since I just moved in."

"True, but me and Sasuke have already seen the house numerous times since we've helped you moved. It doesn't really affect us anymore." Sakura said as she started placing a lock of hair behind her ear.

He gave her a blank face with a shrug. "So? You haven't seen my room with my stuff in it."

Sasuke returned his blank look. "Now we have and it's same shit from your old room just like you said."

"Ugh, you know what? Fuck it, both of you suck." He said to himself while spinning in his chair. The two of them shrugged and continued to look everywhere except each other as usual. This only caused Naruto to roll his eyes and make himself stop spinning in the chair. "Could you guys to stop with this bullshit please? It's pissing me off."

His best friend gave him a questioning look. "What are you talking about?"

A sarcastic smile graced his face. "The two of you are acting like complete bitches to each other ever since you broke up two weeks ago."

Her hands clenched into his bed comforter. "So? That's our problem not yours."

He scoffed. "Actually no, since the two of you are my best friends and we hang out like all the time, it becomes my problem when neither of you talk or even wanna go anywhere together."

"Then pick and choose which one of us you wanna hang out with whenever you want to." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Naruto gave him a flabbergasted look. "No! Look, this isn't gonna be one of those things where I have to choose between two of my friends. I wanna be able to hang out with the both of you at the same time and have it not be awkward, like it is now."

She fought the urge to look at Sasuke, but instead shrugged and reached for her phone. "It's not that awkward Naruto."

"It's not awkward for the two of you, but it is for me. I need you guys to settle this."

She locked her phone with a sigh. "You know what Naruto? Just give us time okay."

"Plus it's none of your concern. If you have a problem with it, hang out with your other friends." He commanded with a solemn look.

He scoffed. "Whatever, on to the next subject."

She rolled her eyes while laying back on his bed. "And what would that be?"

"My closet."

Sakura sat up slightly to look at him. "Your closet?"

Sasuke scoffed. "You're finally coming out of it?"

He glared with a sarcastic laugh. "No, you bitch. My closet smells like drugs from the last person who lived here."

She decided to sit back up since this was actually going to turn into a conversation. "What kind of drugs?"

"What else smells the most? Mary Jane of course. I can't put my clothes in there yet 'cuz it still smells too strong. I have to light candles in shit in my closet." He stated while jerking a thumb towards the cracked open door.

His best friend gave him a look. "Who lived in this room before?"

He shrugged. "I think my mom told me a chick lived in here who had anxiety or whatever, so she had to grow and smoke pot all the time."

She shook her head. "Why do I have the feeling you're lying?"

"I'm not! That door has a key hole lock and everything for it."

Sasuke looked over at the closet and then back at him. "So? That doesn't mean anything."

"Ugh, look, both of you go stand in my closet and smell."

"No." They answered firmly in sync.

He sucked his teeth. "You won't believe me, so yes, go and do it."

The two of them shared a look for the first time in ages and got up off the bed to walk to the closet. Sasuke walked in first and stood in the empty closet while Sakura walked in and did the same. The two of them started to inhale their surroundings.

Sakura replied first while still smelling in between. "You're right, it kind of smells like covered up pot."

"Kind of? It obviously does. And for the record loser, vanilla and weed do not smell great together." He mumbled while stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Naruto rolled his eyes and went on the other side of the door. Without thought he leaned against it and let it close the two of them in. "Oops, I accidently closed the locked door on you too and I don't know where the key is. What on earth am I gonna do?" He said with sarcastic worry while pulling out his phone.

Sakura instantly began to pound on the door with rage. "Naruto! Open the damn door or I'll fuckin' kill you."

He laughed. "Aw, Sakura you wouldn't do that to me."

Sasuke folded his arms while staring straight ahead. "You're right. She wouldn't be able to get to you first. I would."

He only laughed louder. "Well guess what? You're trapped in a closet with no way out right now. You're not gonna be able to get to me some time soon."

She sucked her teeth and punched at the door. "What's the point of this Naruto?"

He sat down at his computer chair and paused from his texting. "Well, since you guys wanna act like bitches to each other, I'm gonna fix it. Neither one of you can come out of the closet till you come to some type of agreement or make up in some way."

"We told you already idiot, this is between us. It's none of your business." He stated glaring at the door that was holding him back.

"Sasuke's right. See? I agreed, now let us out." She mumbled while resting her head against the door.

He continued to text with accuracy. "Nope, that's not good enough. In fact, Suigetsu is here to play video games, so while we're doing that you guys can become friends again." Naruto finished while smiling at the door.

She only grew more aggravated. "You can't just leave us in here. It's small and we could run out of oxygen."

He snorted. "No you won't. Since that chick grew her stuff in there, she had a small vent installed so it could get central air like the rest of the house."

Sasuke looked down at the floor with his phone flashlight. "I don't see any vent-," he paused when he felt air coming from above his head, "never mind then."

"See? You guys will survive and besides it's not that small. I'll come check on you in thirty minutes. Have fun!" He shouted as he walked out the door.

Sakura started to freak out at the thought of being stuck in a closet with Sasuke. She instantly reached for the door and started to tug, twist, and push at the doorknob. "Fuck my life." She said through gritted teeth while continuing with the door.

"Damnit Sakura, stop grinding on me."

She rolled her eyes and tried her best to give him a sideways glance. "Sasuke, we're in a closet, grinding is gonna happen."

He rolled his eyes in return and grabbed her moving hips. "Unless you wanna be stuck with me in a closet _and_ with a hard on I suggest you stop."

She dropped her hands from the door with slight embarrassment and finally realized how her bumping against him affected him. "You're like half hard."

He let go of her hips while sucking his teeth. "It's all your fault."

"More like Naruto's, but whatever keeps your dick hard," she mumbled to herself, "and don't roll your eyes 'cuz at this point I can hear you doing it."

* * *

><p>She moved another dish to the side and reached for another to wash. Her ears listened as she heard her son speeding down the stairs to the front door. Within minutes she heard him and his friend laughing and talking while walking towards the den. Kushina suddenly grew perplexed and looked at her son while rinsing off a cup. "Naruto, where's Sasuke and Sakura?"<p>

He paused while talking to Suigetsu and motioned towards upstairs. "They're in my room. They're acting awkward with each other so I'm making them talk it out."

She placed the cup in the dishwasher. "I'm sure you're trying to help, but check on them soon. You never know, it could end in a blood bath instead."

Suigetsu placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. "She's right, but first video games."

Naruto grinned and shrugged. "Sorry mom, but I gotta chill with him first. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"They better be!" She called out to the both of while they headed to the den.

He brushed it off once the two of them were sitting down on the couch with the gaming system loading. "Hm, I feel like I should go check on them now since she said that."

He put his phone in his pocket and reached for the game controller. "Didn't you just leave them like two minutes ago?"

"Yeah," he mumbled while thumbing through the game selection menu, "but I left them in my closet."

He put his hand over Naruto's controller to pause him. "In your fucking closet? Do you want the both of them to die from asphyxiation?"

Naruto sucked his teeth and knocked his hand away. "There's an air vent in there. If I wanted them to die, I could just leave them in a room with Karin all day." He finished with a smirk.

"Ugh, don't even bring up her name around me right now." He mumbled while blowing a piece of white hair out of his face.

He snickered in return. "What happened to the two of you now?"

He rolled his lavender eyes. "She's doing what she does best, getting mad at me for no reason while I try to live my life. She even got mad at me for coming over here to hang out with you. She claims we hang out too much." He finished while mimicking her tone.

"Pft, there's no way. We never see each other during the summer. You're always with her, like every damn day." He mumbled while choosing a character.

He nodded while doing the same. "I know right? She obviously doesn't seem to see that. When you're done keeping Sakura and Sasuke captive in the closet, tell Sakura I need her to talk to Karin again about her clinginess so she can back down again."

Naruto landed the first hit on him while sucking his teeth. "I'm not keeping them captive, but you can talk to her once I let them out."

"When are you gonna check on them?"

He shrugged and continued to rapidly press buttons. "I don't know. I was thinking thirty minutes from now, but knowing them, that won't be long enough."

A smile crossed his lips when he won the first round. "Knowing them, they'll probably be at each other's throats."

He gave him a menacing glance, but agreed. "You're right, but we'll see in thirty minutes."

* * *

><p>At the ten-minute mark, it already felt like they were going insane. Well, it felt that way for Sakura, she couldn't tell how Sasuke felt since his face carried the same emotion like all the time. The glow of his phone on his face didn't really help much, just made him look more attractively creepy. He did until they found the light switch and he looked like his usual too attractive self. At least they were sitting on the floor, and it was more comfortable than standing up against each other. They were just off to their own corner on their cell phones ignoring each other as best they could. So far it was working in someway, but it was going to fail before Naruto came back for sure. If he did remember to come back that is.<p>

Even while playing on her phone, she couldn't get over the fact that he was right there. He was within groping distance. Sure she was mad at him and everything, but her feelings haven't vanished completely yet. Maybe Naruto was right, they needed to get this fixed. She couldn't sit in a room with him this close and not be able to talk to him at all. The awkward silence was even going past awkward, it was going somewhere between disgusting and unbearable. She paused the fruit slicing game to open her mouth to speak, but then she closed it back knowing it wasn't going to go anywhere.

"You want to talk don't you?" Sasuke asked while looking up at her from his phone.

She nodded, locked her phone, and placed it on the ground next to her. "We're trapped in here, so we might as well."

He did the same to his phone and folded his arms. "How do you wanna start this?"

She looked at the wall next to her as some type of escape from his eyes on her. "Tell me why you wanted to break up and then I'll tell you my reason."

He copied her actions and looked at the wall. "You and Kiba were still too close while we were dating."

Sakura stopped looking at the wall and looked back at him. "Really? That's what bothered you the most during our four months of dating?"

"Of course," he said while looking at her, "you and him dated a year and a half before you broke up and then two months later it was me and you. After the two of you got over your awkward moment, you were closer than ever. At that point it felt like you wanted him more than you wanted me, that's what bothered me."

She pursed her lips and looked down into her lap before answering. "Sasuke, I'll admit I hung out with Kiba a lot and we got closer again, but I only did that because I missed him. I missed what we use to have and what we use to do, he told me the same," she admitted while looking up at him, "I actually hung out with him more because I thought I had chance with him again, he also told me he did the same. Everything changed when he met that chick Karui. That's when we broke up and then they begun." She finished while looking up at him.

He clenched and unclenched his fists. "You were gonna leave me."

She flinched. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "I thought about it," she said while doing her best to make eye contact with him, "I thought about going back to what kept me happy all the time and what I was comfortable with. Going back to what I was use to. Then I thought about you. I thought about what we could have, what our future would be like, how long we could possibly last. I thought about it all and that's what made me stay."

He decided to break the eye contact first and looked at the ceiling. "What made you stay was your curiosity about me and you, correct?"

"No, it was because I knew I wouldn't get a chance like this again." She mumbled before biting at her lips.

He looked back down at her. "A chance at us?"

A small smile creeped it's way to Sakura's lips. "Yes, as needy as that sounds. I knew I wouldn't be able to get you back."

"You know this for a fact?" He asked while deciding to look away again.

She looked her nails. "No, it's just that. You're hard to get Sasuke."

"I don't try to be."

She scoffed. "It sure doesn't seem that way."

He gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean by that?"

"You have tons of girls at your hands, some even actually worthy of being with you and you throw them aside like they're nothing. You don't even give them a chance, get to know them, or anything. That's why I was shocked after hooking up with you that one time and a couple others that you genuinely wanted to make me yours. You're just hard to read." She replied while chipping off the old color.

He reached out to stop her nail chipping. "That sound is annoying," he mumbled while letting go of her hand, "besides, I don't pay attention to those other girls because they're not worthy and they're only into me for my face, last name, and how rich I am. You are worthy and you don't want me for that."

She crossed her arm to stop messing with her nails. "You sound so sure."

"I am sure. I've known you long enough to know you Sakura." He commented while leaning his head against the closet wall.

A hand ran through her long hair in attempt to hide her face from him since she couldn't escape. "Well, you're right. I wasn't always like that, but you're right."

He smirked at the memory. "How could I forget? When we were twelve you were just like the rest of them."

She rolled her eyes and directed her hair over her shoulder. "Shut up, I was a child. You were still a jerk back then too. I'm still eternally mad at you for taking five years since we were twelve to finally ask me out."

His smirk disappeared. "Are you seriously gonna bring this up again?"

"Yes, yes I am. I was in love with you for _three_ years Sasuke. That was the biggest waste of my life." She retorted while looking at him with narrowed eyes.

He returned her stare. "Was that why you were gonna leave me too? Was it because I never noticed you in the first place until somebody else had you?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it while looking the other way. "In a way, yes. Like I said, you're hard to read. I didn't know if you wanted me for Sasuke reasons, or because you wanted me because Kiba had me and you saw what our relationship was like. I couldn't tell if our relationship was real in someway or not."

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. "You're right though. I wanted you for those two reasons. My Sasuke reasons would be that I needed to date, plus Naruto kind of pushed me into you, always reminding me of the things you've done for me, and etcetera. I also wanted you because Kiba had you. I realized that I wasn't use to seeing you with someone or liking someone other than me, so it finally hit me that I wanted you with me and not someone else."

She shook her head with a small smile. "I can't believe it took you this long to say all of this to me."

He shrugged. "You never asked."

Her smile turned into a blank look. "Every time I wanted to talk about something like this, you always avoided the situation by making out with me or trying to get in my pants."

A smirk tugged it's way to end of his lips. "You never complained about that."

She looked away to avoid that sexy smirk of his. "Where do we stand now?"

"Back to what we were two weeks ago." He replied blandly.

She smiled and made her way over to climb in his lap. "You can't ask me out like a regular person?"

He shrugged while placing an arm around her waist. "I did last time didn't I?"

"Actually no you didn't. While we were hooking up for the third time you said that I was yours from this point on and nobody else could have me." She answered while thinking back on the memory.

"That's close enough for me." He replied while looking at her.

Sakura shook her head. "Other than that, what are we gonna do now? He isn't supposed to come for another ten minutes."

The two of them looked around the closet with depression that there was nothing to do. "We can have revenge."

She folded her arms across her chest with a smirk. "Of course you would think of that. What kind of revenge do you have in mind?"

"I dunno," he mumbled while placing a hand on her thigh that was exposed from her skirt, "what kind of revenge could we do from a closet?"

Her tongue flicked out to lick her lips as she got what he was hinting at. "How about we change the scent in here? Change the smell of covered up pot to sex." She stated while feeling his hand trail down to her ass.

He squeezed the flesh that was in his hands and moved his face closer to hers. "Sounds like a good plan." He got out before bringing his lips to hers.

She smiled into the kiss and instantly opened her mouth for Sasuke's tongue to sneak it's way in. In the midst of their making out, Sasuke was slowly pulling down the sides to Sakura's underwear. She shifted in between the kiss to have it come off while trying not to whimper from his touch all at the same time. Once they were off, he threw them at the other side of the wall, and brought her closer to him so he could get a good angle to get at her neck. Her fingers instantly shot out to lace their way through Sasuke's dark hair.

Her actions only fueled him on more and he started to nibble at her neck while his hands started to wander between her legs. Hearing his name being moaned out repeatedly caused him to give her one last lick and bite at her neck before moving back to her lips and sucking her tongue into his mouth. Her hands retracted from his soft hair and moved to fist at the front of his shirt. He smirked at her eagerness and shifted her more over in his lap so that she was sitting directly on his arousal.

Sakura naturally rolled her hips against it and sucked at his tongue. He groaned into her mouth and broke apart to unzip his pants. She watched and maneuvered herself in between so that his pants no longer around his waist, so she had direct contact with him through the buttoned up hole in his boxers. She reached out to unbutton it, but instead Sasuke stopped her and he decided to slide his boxers down so they were no longer around his waist either to make it easier for the both of them.

He sat up slightly to reach for the condom in his back pocket and ripped it open with his teeth and handed it to her. She gave him a sultry smirk and slipped it on him in a torturingly slow manner. He watched her agonizing pace and finally decided to knock her hands away. She stuck her tongue out at him and moved that she was positioned directly over his hard-on. He put his hands on her hips and slowly forced her down on it. She bit her lip to bite back a moan and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

He fought back a groan that was threatening to spill out of his lips. Instead he commanded Sakura's hips to move by still griping her hips harshly and forcing them to move in a circle. She caught his drift while giving him a heavy lidded look and took matter into her own hands. Sakura slowly lifted herself up and down on him all while making eye contact with him and moaning in between. Every once in while his facial features would twitch from the pleasure and from watching her own facial expressions. Her pace was tantalizing, but somewhat enjoyable. It wasn't long before he decided to take matters into his own hands.

He stopped her hip motions and thrust up into her. She shuddered at the feeling and gasped. Her reaction only caused him to smirk and speed up his pace. Soon enough he was roughly pounding upward into her while her head was thrown back, moaning out his name. He groaned and growled out her name in between while never skipping a beat of his thrusting pattern. Sakura put her face in Sasuke's shoulder to sustain some of her noise. He noticed her sudden quietness and gave an extra hard ram into her for a response. Her fingers fisted his shirt extra hard and a loud drawn out moan came from her lips anyway.

A lopsided smirk tugged on his lips and he continued the same rough pace as before while rubbing in between her legs. She slightly trembled from the new feeling and clenched her eyes tight. He could feel her grip on him become more firm as his quick pace carried along with his fingers doing the work. It wasn't that surprising to him that she came first while rocking her hips against his, causing him to reach his own release. Sasuke's hand moved from in between her legs to reach for her face and met their lips in a kiss. She kissed back with just as much fervor as he was contributing and broke apart for air while resting forehead against forehead.

She swallowed and suddenly realized something digging into her leg on the floor. "Ow, what is that by my leg?"

He didn't move, but instead kept his forehead against hers. "Why don't you look for yourself?" He mumbled with a husky voice.

She smirked. "You're still inside me and I'm kind of sore right now, so…."

He moved his forehead from hers while pulling off a smirk of his own. He reached somewhat behind him where her leg was, he felt around until he a piece of cool metal was in his hands. "It's a key." He stated while dangling it in front of her for her to see.

She snatched it out of his hand and looked at the door lock. "It goes to this door. Ready to get out?"

He gave her a blank look and shook his head. "Not just yet," he said while taking the keys out of her hand, "I'm not done fulfilling my revenge." He finished before latching onto her neck once more.

* * *

><p>"Fuck shit, Suigetsu stop beating me." Naruto whined while watching his character being finished off.<p>

He only laughed and shook his head. "Don't hate the player, hate the game. This is too fun."

He growled at him and started choosing another character out of the selection. "It's fun when you're winning."

"It's also fun when you're not trapped in a closet. Hey Suigetsu." Sakura stated as she walked into the den.

He smiled and paused the game. "After I'm done kicking Naruto's ass in this, I need Karin help okay?"

She nodded at him with a smile. "I'll try my best."

"Oh shit, how long has it been? And how'd you get out?!" Naruto questioned while realizing his surroundings.

"It's been fifty minutes idiot, so you're twenty minutes late and while we were in there, it turns out there was a key in the corner of the closet we didn't see." Sasuke answered while taking a seat next to Sakura on the next couch over.

He nodded while playing the game. "Oh okay, but other than that are you guys cool now?"

She smiled and pulled out her phone. "Yeah, we're dating again."

"Oh gosh, more hell for me to go through." He said while glancing at the two of them.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, but anyways, your closet doesn't smell like covered up pot anymore."

Naruto paused the game and looked at the two of them. "What does it smell like now?"

"Sex." He answered with a blank face.

"Please tell me you're joking." He asked while trying to return the same face.

He shrugged. "You'll have to go to your closet and find out."

He looked away in disgust while unpausing the game. "Well, there's goes my chances of using my closet ever again."

Sakura smirked and put her phone back in her pocket. "That and your bed. Just thought I'd let you know."

He looked at the two of them for a moment, then dropped the game controller to the floor, and left the den.

Suigetsu started laughing and paused the game. "Did you guys really fuck on his bed?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Naw, that was just to fuck with his head. Payback is a bitch."

He laughed while tossing a game controller in her direction. "Yes, it definitely is."

* * *

><p><strong>review please :]<strong>

**-k**


End file.
